Rocturas Distancia
by atadalove
Summary: Por un error su verdadero amor lo deja. Trató de explicarle pero ella estaba muy dolida por todo lo pasado. Ella huye y él, desesperado, intenta quitarce la vida en un río. ¿cómo terminará?, no lo sé... te invito a leer y a reflexionar. O o


Hola naruhineros... haoy les traigo una historia inspirada de mi vida. Sí, es inpirada de mí y es dolorosa. Tengo que decirles que mi experiencia no tiene un final felíz y así lo agradezco. Las cosas las he cambiada y modificado un poco pero la situación está en la hisroria. tengo que agregar que cuando ocurrió lo que van a leer yo estaba sola y frente a mi computadora. es decir, en mi casa. Espero que entiendan la historia de mi inspiración...

...

...

**Rupturas… distancia**

...

...

En un programa de TV se efectúa una escena romántica, de hace, es la escena más esperada por todos los actores y personal del lugar.

**-Muy bien.** –Habló el director y todos se posicionaron. **–Luces, cámara… ¡acción!**

_Mmm, ¡que rico! Es delicioso que el aire roce tus mejillas. Ese aire trae consigo el rico aroma del mar; y caminar descalza por la arena es una sensación única y envolvente._  
><em>Si vas a la playa, como YO, acuéstate en la arena y observa el atardecer mientras aspiras el rico aroma del mar.<em>  
><em>Pero yo no vine a eso… vine a charlar con una persona acerca de mis sentimientos. Yo lo amo, de hecho, él es el primer y único hombre en mi vida.<em>  
><em>Hubiese dado mi vida por él. Así es… "hubiese", pues aunque lo ame más que a mi propia vida, ya no seré su m…<em>  
><em>¡Oigo pasos! Me pongo de pie y suspiro… ya no hay vuelta atrás.<em>

**-Me alegra que hayas venido.** –Dije. Él me abrazó y su aroma a sándalo me cubrió. Ese hombre me vuelve loca.

**–Te amo.** –Dijo para mi sorpresa.** –Todo este tiempo en el que no te he visto, al menos que no sea trabajando, te he estado extrañando. Me haces falta… Hinata.** –No lo creía. ¿Por qué me llamaba Hinata y no Hitomi como en el guión? Y se supone que sería yo la que se confesara según el guión, no él; a menos que se refiera a lo que me hizo con… Sakura.

**-S-Sora, yo…** –Puso un dedo en mis labios.

**-Esto no es parte de la obra Hinata… en verdad lo siento. Me dejé envolver y te dejé por otra. En verdad lo siento mucho.** –Me miró a los ojos y noté que tenía ojeras y estaban irritados, ¡estuvo llorando!. Suspiré fuerte, pues, él me recordó su traición, la humillación… su desamor. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cayeron pero él, con su pulgar, limpió mis mejillas y las besó. Escuché que el director decía: _"sigan rodando"_ y eso me hizo reaccionar.

**-N-Naruto.** –Pronuncié con la voz quebrada. ¡Dios! Amo a ese hombre. **–Te odio… y te amo.** –Dije derramando nuevas lágrimas y sorprendiéndolo. Sus hermosos ojos celestes me miraron fijamente. **–Siento en mí deseo de abrazarte, besarte… amarte; pero también siento que debo olvidarte porque temo que no me ames como yo te amo.** –Sollocé y él me abrazó fuerte.

**-No digas eso Hinata. Yo te amo como nunca creí amar. Sé que fui un tonto y que me distancié pero yo…**

**-¡Distancia!** –Exclamé interrumpiéndolo y me separé de él. **–La distancia entre nosotros se hace cada vez más grande y no puedo evitar llorar porque me hace falta tu presencia pero…** –Le di la espalda; aún zollozaba. **–Me mentiste.** –Cerré los ojos y mis lágrimas volvieron a mojar mis mejillas. Él intentó abrazarme pero ésta vez no lo dejé. Me alejé sin mirarlo y puse mis manos en mi pecho. **–Amándome te fuiste con otra y me partiste el corazón.** –Me voltee a mirarlo y me sorprendí… ¡él lloraba!

**-L-Lo siento. No sabes cómo me arrepiento. Te juro que siempre pensaba en ti. Nunca te pude sacar de mi corazón.** –Se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos, que estaban en mi pecho. **–Perdóname Hinata.** –Me miró a los ojos. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo… perdonarlo. Pero no; tengo dignidad, él me humilló al irse con esa. Me cambió por una materialista pero… lo amo. ¡Maldición! Aún lo amo.

**-Malditas sean estas ganas de abrazarte y perdonar tu fechoría.** –Él sonrió. Vi en sus ojos una luz, ¿esperanza? **–Acabaste con el amor que sentía por ti.** –Le mentí. Deshice su agarre y retrocedí… llorando. **–Me destrozaste el corazón y ahora vuelves diciendo que fue un error, que te arrepientes de lo sucedido… que aún me amas.** –Susurré lo último y no aguanté más… cubrí mi rostro con mis manos para intentar ahogar mi llanto. Sentí que me abrazaba fuerte y me acariciaba el pelo.

**-También estoy destrozado Hinata. Saber que te hice tanto daño por culpa de mi estupidez me destruye.** –Lo oí sollozar.** –En verdad lo siento… te amo.** –Hubo un silencio en donde sólo se oían mis llantos. ¿Por qué?... yo le di todo de mí; le ofrecí mi amor, mi cariño… mi alma y él no me consideró, me abandonó y me traicionó. Me duele admitirlo pero él no me ama. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo y mojaron su pecho. Sentí su corazón acelerarse y creo que también me percaté de que su corazón se quebraba. Él estaba dolido y lloré más fuerte. Yo quería perdonarlo y olvidar: quería abrazarlo fuerte y dejarme caer a la pasión que me ofrecía su cuerpo. Si tan sólo no me hubiera herido de esa forma, si no la hubiera besado frente a mí, sino le hubiera dicho…

**-Eres la única mujer que amo Hinata.** –me sorprendí porque esas fueron las palabras que le dijo a ella; que la amaba. Me separé de él bruscamente y lo abofetee, para su sorpresa.

**-¡Te odio!** –Grité y sequé mis lágrimas. **-¡Crees que soy un juguete sin sentimientos, emociones ni corazón!** –Me agarró de la mano jalándome y obligándome a sentir su cuerpo en su fuerte abrazo. Me tenía aprisionada. Su fuerza siempre me estremecía y me excitaba.

**-¡Nunca pensé en ti como un juguete!** –Exclamó y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba triste y sus labios temblaban. **–Lo que siento por ti es más grande de lo que creí. Es un amor que me quema y me tortura cada noche… me haces falta Hinata. Te necesito a mi lado.** –Acarició mis mejillas. Sus palabras llegaron a mi corazón pero mi orgullo puso un muro de hierro; lo miré con enojo y él lo notó.

**-¡¿Qué te pasa?... dices "adiós" y me destrozaste con tu partida y ahora vienes arrepentido.** –Dije furiosa y sin pausa. **–Te tengo noticias…** –Me separé de él con la cara en alto. **–Ahora soy yo la que dice BYE.** –Se sorprendió y noté que su respiración se agitó. **–Fue agradable amarte, pero no soy juguete de nadie.** –Intenté irme pero él, rápidamente, tomó mi mano acercándome a su cuerpo y capturando mis labios con los suyos. Su beso estaba lleno de ansiedad, furia, deseo y… ¿amor? Correspondí a su beso y lo abracé por el cuello. Mi corazón se aceleró. Duele admitirlo pero… lo amo. Lo amo más que a mi propia vida. Él es el único que puede hacer que mi cuerpo se excite con tan sólo su presencia; sus ojos azul cielo me trasladan a un nuevo mundo, y sus labios… ¡Dios!, sus labios me besan con furor, domina mi ser, alimentan mis deseos…  
>Naruto Uzumaki… él es el hombre que con tan sólo una mirada me desnuda. Él me hizo sentir mujer… mi hombre. Separó sus labios de los míos y yo que ansiaba seguir besándolo; ese beso fue adictivo. Juntó ambas frentes y su respiración chocaba con la mía.<p>

**-Hinata… no quiero perderte. Te necesito. Te amo.** –Me susurró. Ese hombre era insistente. **–Daría mi vida por t...** –No lo dejé terminar. Mis labios reclamaron los suyos. Lo besé frenéticamente. Dejé que mi amor por él hablara, pero aún estaba dolida. Me separé de él con mucho dolor y fui retrocediendo paulatinamente. Tenía su mano agarrada y la solté con dolor y anhelo… él era único, un hombre sin igual. Él es mi amor.  
>Sonreí. Él estaba paralizado por mi reacción y supo cuál era mi decisión.<p>

**-Adiós… amor mío.** –dije destrozada y me fui corriendo antes de que él me lo impidiera. Sabía que si lo veía a los ojos una vez más, no sería capaz de aguantar el amor que ciento por él. Mi alma se destroza; mi vida estaba vacía y mi corazón estaba… roto.  
>Esas últimas palabras acabaron con mi alma y mi espíritu. Yo lo amo.<p>

_**"Decido olviadr y empezar otra vez. Amor mío… adiós. Aunque sé muy bien que no te olvidaré"…**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_¡Rayos!... se me escapó. Ella siempre fue más rápida que yo corriendo._  
><em>Hinata… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué no me perdonaste?, ¿qué hice mal esta vez?... ¡Dios!, su desamor me destroza y me tortura.<em>  
><em>Escapé del set del programa y la seguí, pero fue en vano. Por horas la busqué y no la encontré. Hace una semana que no la veo y me tiene destrozado. Shikamaru me visita de vez en cuando porque no salgo de mi apartamento, no duermo, no como… no vivo.<em>  
><em>¿Por qué fui tan estúpido?... el amor que ella me profesaba y me transmitía era un amor único y sincero. No esperó nada a cambio y le pague traicionándola… ¡poco hombre! Eso es lo que soy. ¡Diablos!, LA AMO, amo su forma de ser, su belleza, su pelo, su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que me derretía por las noches con sus caricias, sus besos, su aliento… esa mujer cambió mi vida y ahora la alejé de mí.<em>  
><em>Días sin dormir sólo pensando en ella, en su belleza, en su sonrisa, en su forma de mirarme e iluminar mis mañanas, en sus gestos, en su sonrojo. Ese hermoso sonrojo que se forma cuando me ve directo a los ojos o cuando la beso fugazmente.<em>  
><em>Ella es y será la luz de mi alma. Ella… mi Hinata, mi…<em>

**-¡Naruto!** –Me llaman en la puerta de mi apartamento. Con pereza le abro y se sorprende al verme todo descuidado y triste. **–Naruto.** –Susurró y me senté de nuevo en mi sofá.** –¡Ya me tienes harto Naruto!** –Estaba furioso. **–¿Te quedarás así toda tu vida? Te rindes así de fácil… ya no eres un adolecente ¡carajo!** –Me sorprendió… nunca me había hablado así. **–Levántate y persíguela. ¿No decías que era el amor de tu vida, ah? ¿Por qué no luchas por reconquistarla?** –Me propuso. Yo suspiré fuerte y él se sentó frente a mí.

**-No es tan fácil. No responde mis llamadas, se mudó de apartamento, renunció al programa de TV… le perdí el rastro Shikamaru. No puedo hacer nada.** –Dije con pesadez y mucha pereza. Me pareció ver que sonreía pero creo que había bebido mucho.

**-Entonces ve y revive los viejos tiempo… no hay mejor cura que empezar de nuevo.** –Dijo calmado y se paró y se acercó a la puerta. **–Te recomiendo un baño que te refresque el alma y el corazón y en una simple ducha no encontrarás esa dicha.** –Abrió la puerta y se fue. Mi amigo era muy inteligente pero, extraño.

Me peine y decidí salir un rato. Camine por donde los recuerdos con ella me llevaban hasta que llegué a un río… el mismo río en donde le confesé mi amor por ella, en donde yo… la amé. Me siento en la orilla y miro al cielo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
>Dicen que los hombres no lloran pero, no aguanto más. Este dolor me consume por dentro. Me carcome el hueso y destroza mi corazón.<p>

**-¡Dios ¿por qué?... ¿por qué me la quitaste?** -Grité con fuerza. **-La amo con toda mi alma y me la arrebataste. ¿Por qué permitiste que se alejara de mí?... devuélvemela. Regrésamela.** –Mi voz bajó. **–Regrésame a Hinata.** –Dije en un susurro y… lloré. Mis lágrimas caían al suelo. Miré el río y por mi mente pasó la idea de ahogarme. Entré y me zambullí en el agua fría. Quería morir porque sin ella no tengo existencia. Mi vida está vacía.

Sentí que alguien más entraba al río y subí a la superficie. Me petrifiqué.  
>¿Acaso Dios me había escuchado? Era ella… mi Hinata. Me miraba tristemente y se acercaba a mí paulatinamente. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí, alcé mi mano para tocarle la mejilla; la acaricié y ella se dejó. No soñaba, ella estaba ahí… conmigo.<p>

**-H-Hinata.** –Dije antes de abrazarla y besarla. La besé con miedo; no sabía en qué pensar, sólo sabía que ella estaba conmigo ahora. La besé inquietantemente y ella correspondió igual. Ella me extrañó igual o más que yo a ella; lo sentí, lo presentía. Profundicé el beso y me abrazó por el cuello. Éramos dos almas unidas, estábamos unidos por la pasión y el amor.

Mi mujer… es todo para mí y no la dejaría escapar otra vez, no esta vez.

**-Hinata… te amo.** -Le susurré al separarme de sus adictivos labios. **–No quiero separarme de ti nunca… yo… –**me interrumpió al poner un dedo en mis labios.

**-También te amo Naruto. Pensé que podría borrarte de mi corazón pero siempre venía a este mismo río, para recordarte, para amarte y al escucharte decir esas palabras hace un momento yo… te perdoné. Te amo y quiero que lo volvamos a intentar.** –Dijo sorprendiéndome. ¡¿Ella estaba aquí desde antes?... Shikamaru merece un premio por tal indirecta que me había dado.

Le sonrío y la vuelvo a besar. Ahora estoy tranquilo y tengo la certeza que Dios me había respondido y me entregó una segunda oportunidad. Debía empezar de nuevo. Me separé de sus labios sin ganas y tomé unas de sus manos entre las mías.

**-Olvidemos todo lo sucedido y empecemos otra vez.** –Me miró confusa. **–En éste lugar quiero que sepas algo que es muy importante para mí.** –Repetí las mismas palabras que le había dicho el día que me confesé y ella sonrió. **–Hinata Hyuga… eres la mujer más hermosa que cualquier hombre querría a su lado, y es por eso que yo te confieso que… estoy perdidamente enamorado de tu persona. Te amo como nunca creí amar y quisiera saber si sientes lo mismo.**

Me miró con alegría. Adoro esa mujer.  
>Se acercó a mí y reclamó mis labios… igual que la primera vez. Me besó ardientemente y entre besos me dijo: "te amo, Naruto"<p>

Una segunda oportunidad, es un milagro y no lo desperdiciaré. Este tiempo con ella lo utilizaré para reparar mi error, para hacerla feliz; para borrar ese mal recuerdo y darle alegría.

**_"Ésta es una oportunidad para curar a nuestros quebrados corazones."_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

¿Qué les pareció?... Hinata fue la que salió corriendo pero encambio yo fui quien lo sacó de MI propiedad. Puse a hinata super enamorada pero mi ira del momento no me dejó verlo con amor... lo miré con odio y ahora agradezco que esté en los Estados Unidos. El diálogo de Hinata fue sacado de un poema que escriví ese mismo día en la noche, eran las 12:012am y no tenía sueño... dejé que mi corazón se expresara y eso fue lo que salió. Ese suceso pasó hace... casi dos años, creo y les asegura que está olvidado. Bueno, esa fue una parte de mí vida... espero que les haya gustado...

Bueno... como dice Kenni sempai: _Las faltas de ortografía son gratis y los personajes de masashi-sama_

**Hasta el próximo one-shot**

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Att.: Atada y Atadalove...


End file.
